Mi Amante
by Usako Suyi
Summary: Cuantos años ya han pasado y ella sigue siendo su amante. ¡Silencio su esposa puede descubrirlo en cualquier segundo!. ¡El Rey Endimion nunca fue un hombre fiel!


__

_**Mi amante**_

Mirarse al espejo se había convertido en una prueba, cuando había perdido su juventud.

Como todos los días se levantaba con cuidado de no despertarla, ya ni recordaba cuantas noches había pasado a su lado.

Si su esposa se enterara que él otra vez había dormido con su amante, seguro que lo mataría. Serenity no iba a aceptar jamás compartirlo, con nadie, menos con ella.

¡Y Dios!, ella era su perdición. Sus labios, sus ojos, su cuerpo y su perfume ya lo conocía bien. Era la mezcla perfecta entre rosas y olor a mujer, no cualquier mujer. Su amante era apasionada, salvaje, seductora y por sobretodo una experta en amarlo. ¿Cuantos años ya tenían juntos?, la observaba dormir, rendida luego de haber pasado toda la noche amándolo. En esa cama que no conocía de pasado, presente o futuro, ni protocolos ni nada. Él se entregaba a ella completo y ella a él, el mundo en ese instante desaparecía bajo los suspiros gritos, jadeos y gemidos de pasión.

Esa noche nuevamente había soñado como la había conocido. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Hermosa de blanco con una sonrisa llena de miedo y pero al mismo tiempo desbordando calor y dulzura.

Nadie tenía que decirle a él, que atemorizantes eran las fiestas en Palacio, no podía acostumbrarse aunque ya esas reuniones eran de rutina por su cargo y sería una deshonra rechazar una invitación.

Y gracias al cielo que no la rechazó, hubiese perdido la oportunidad de verla. Y decidió ante el escrutinio de todos pedirle que bailara con él, así podría sentir su piel sin que nadie sospechara. ¿Quién podía acusarlo de tener segundas intenciones con la bella joven¿quién se hubiese animado a acusarlo de cualquier cosa?, todos sabían perfectamente quién era.

La amó esa noche la hizo suya en el instante que todos olvidaron que ellos estaban ahí. No le importó que pensara la corte, los reyes, sus invitados o la misma corona. Debía sentirla probar su piel y descubrir que sabía mejor de lo que él imaginaba. Ella se entregó a sus ojos azules y al calor de sus besos, su cuerpo era ambrosia y ella no quería perder la oportunidad de ser parte del banquete de los dioses. Recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amado, mientras el hacía lo mismo y desnudaba su piel, era un punto sin retorno, el pecado que estaba cometiendo sabía a gloria y preferían quemarse en el infierno antes de interrumpir esa pasión que los desbordaba.

Y ese pecado tuvo su condena, esa noche fue la primera y la última que la amó. Perdieron sus ojos el brillo cuando lo vio partir. Sin él el mundo se terminaba, sin sus besos y sin su amor, ese era su castigo por amar a un hombre que le estaba prohibido…

Here we are  
On earth together

It's you and I

God has made us fall in love

La primera vez que se vieron fue un encuentro furtivo. Estaba a su lado, como siempre lo había estado. Pero por primera vez la miraba con su alma, estaba ahí. Había logrado atravesar el tiempo y la distancia para volver a su lado.

Darien: Sos vos¿verdad?

-: Si, estoy de nuevo a tu lado, pero otra vez…

Darien¡No!, esta vez no hay nada que me vaya apartar de tu lado. Te lo prometo mi amor, te amo, te lo juro. Nadie nos va a separar.

-: Ella puede lograrlo, no te das cuenta que no podemos contra el destino. Si nosotros volvimos, ella también volverá. Y esta vez… esta vez no voy a soportar verte morir. No puedo, mi alma se destroza con sólo pensarlo. _Se hechó a llorar desconsolada en sus brazos, el miedo de encontrarlo sólo para volver a perderlo era tan grande que no podía disfrutar de volver a estar con él. _

Darien: Y si llegara a pasar, se que podrás seguir sin mí esta vez. Pero basta de pensar en ella. Te amo y hace tanto que deseaba decírtelo.

-: Yo también te amo¡Dios, logré encontrarte de nuevo!, esta vez sólo vos y yo.

En ese instante la besó, nuevamente la tenía en sus brazos como aquella vez. Nuevamente cometió el pecado de amarla sabiendo que sólo le traería dolor, pero no sabía más que amarla, ella era todo para él.

God has made us fall in love  
It's true  
I've really found  
Someone like you  
Will it stay  
The love you feel for me  
Will you say

Todo parecía llegar a su fin pero ella estaba a su lado, y era cada vez más fuerte. Como no amarla si ella podía derretir el corazón más duro con su sonrisa.

_Lentamente se acercó a él, tomó coraje de algún lado y le dirigió las que creía serían sus ultimas palabras. _

-: Darien es peligroso lo que va a suceder, protejela. Ella es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida…

Darien¡No!, vos, sólo vos sos lo mejor de mi vida. ¡No!, sos mi vida, no lo hagas por favor. _Del rostro de Darien corrían lágrimas de miedo, miedo de perderla. No podía estar pasando de nuevo, no esa pesadilla otra vez. No habían cambiado los actores, sólo había cambiado el enemigo. ¿Pero por qué debía repetirse una y otra vez, acaso estaba mal que se amaran? No, esa no podía ser la respuesta, no después de esos miles de años separados. Ellos se merecían el uno al otro._

-: Cuidala, ella te ama tanto como yo. Yo tengo que hacer, lo que tengo que hacer. Pero estás en mí, como lo estás desde el momento que nos reencontramos. Nunca olvides de que somos uno. _Ella se cercó a él, vio que sostenía a esa niña en sus brazos. Sabía que él protegería a cada ser vivo del planeta, pero esa niña era especial. Lo besó dulcemente y se marchó._

Lo que él amaba a esa persona no tenía ni principio ni fin. Y su amor era la prueba de ello.

That you will be by my side  
To see me through  
Until my life is through  
Well in my mind  
We can conquer the world  
In love you and I  
You and I, you and I...

Dormía placidamente en su cama, pero ella lo despertó, no podía dejar que durmiera más. Lo necesitaba, quería sentir de nuevo sus besos recorriendo su cuerpo. Él estaba ahí dormido en su cama y ella no podía ser más feliz.

-: Buenos días dormilón, si no te despertás nos van descubrir. _Lo besó tiernamente para despertarlo, esta que él reaccionó. _

Darien¿Qué pasó?, no recuerdo nada. Solo que me despedí en el aeropuerto y después…

-: Shh… Sólo te puedo decir que las Sailor Scouts y vos le dieron el valor que ella necesitaba para continuar. Y Eternal Sailor Moon venció a Caos.

Darien: Pero, pudiste estar en peligro, decime que no te pasó nada. _Darien sin perder un segundo se encontró encima de ella besando le los labios y el cuellos._

-: No, yo estoy bien. Sabía que ibas a cuidar de mi y que tu amor me iba a guiar donde estabas.

Le correspondió a sus besos y al fin se entregaron uno al otro, olvidando del peligro de que alguien entra en la habitación. Se necesitaban, era lo único que les importaba y no querían volver a separarse nunca más.

I'm glad  
At least in my life  
I've found someone  
That may not be here forever  
To see me through  
But I found strength in you  
Cause in my mind  
You will stay here always

Esa cama si la conocía, era su cama. En ella estaba esa mujer que lo volvía loco. Pero siempre estaba el peligro de que los encontraran, que los encontrara ella.

Darien: te veías Hermosa en la boda, no podía apartar mi vista de vos, pero ahora no puedo sacar mis manos de encima tuyo. _Reía mientras acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo._

-: Ya lo había notado, cuando bailaba con Haruka noté como me mirabas, cualquiera con un poco de ingenio hubiese notado que me desnudabas con la mirada. ¡Tenés que contenerte un poco o nos van a descubrir! _Mientras besaba su pecho y recibía las caricias de ese hombre, su amante._

Darien: Sos mía desde el instante en que te vi. Los demás si quieren que sospechen, aunque no creo, porque soy un gran actor. Nadie notó cuando te saqué de la fiesta para hacerte el amor. Cuando volví Kenji me preguntó donde estaba y yo le dije que ayudando a su pequeña. Y se lo creyó¡que gran marido soy!

-: Se, también serás un gran padre. Aunque falte para eso. _Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formaba en su rostro. Señal de que sus cuerpos iban nuevamente a fusionarse._

Darien: Mientras tanto me entretengo practicando con vos. Que haría si no te tuviera. No podría seguir, el camino que está trazado es muy difícil. Al menos estás acá a mi lado. Sos mi todo, mi vida.

Ya se había convertido en su deporte favorito, amarla cuando nadie los viera. A escondidas del mundo. Ella era su único escape de la realidad, cuando esta era lo suficientemente difícil de afrontar. Ella era la que armaba un mundo perfecto sólo para los dos, era su fuerza, era todo lo que necesitaba.

In love you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I…  
In my mind  
We can conquer the world  
In love you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I...

Volvió al espejo, a Tokio de Cristal, a ese Endimion mayor que lo miraba por el espejo. Era tan extraño ya hacía más de 900 años que reinaba junto a Serenity y el único signo de vejez que se encontraba eran esas canas.

Y nuevamente la miró, dormía desnuda enrollada en las sábanas de seda que a su esposa tanto le gustaban. La había amado en cada rincón del palacio, y lo seguía haciendo. Aunque ahora corría peligro de que hasta Chibiusa los descubriera. Pero no le importaba, hacer el amor con su esposa era maravilloso. Pero su amante, ella era mejor, saber de la clandestinidad de sus actos y que nadie sospechara.

Se acercó a ella y la besó, debía despertarla antes que alguien llegara.

Endimion: Amor despertate, hoy va a ser un día muy largo.

-: No quiero es muy temprano, además estuviste todo la noche haciéndome el amor. Yo no tengo la culpa de estar cansada. _Rodó su cuerpo para quedar muy pegado a él._

Endimion: Serena Tsukino de Chiba, se levanta inmediatamente, antes de que llegue mi esposa la Reina. Ya sabe que no le gusta nada nuestros encuentros.

-: Tarde Querido. _Se incorporó, su rostro había cambiado, era más maduro y elegante, todo lo elegante que se podía ser desnuda._ Ahora que usted disfrutó de su amante, yo voy a hacer lo mismo. _Se acercó a él hasta que Endimion pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de su esposa y ahí perdió el control._

Serenity: Si el reventado de mi marido puede tener una amante yo quiero al mío. Así que Endimion quiero en este momento que el Señor Darien Chiba me haga suya.

Endimion le sonrió, cuantas veces habían jugado a ser amantes. Endimion se despojó de sus ropas de Rey, vio a Serenity que lo miraba de forma altanera. Quién necesitaba otra mujer cuando su esposa era perfecta. Era su pasado, presente y futuro. Su aliada, su amiga, su confidente, su novia, esposa y amante. Era todas en una sola y lo volvía loco.

Lo sabía, desde el instante que la vio por primera vez en el baile del Reino Lunar, cuando la volvió a reencontrar en la tierra. Cuando descubrió su futuro y a su pequeña hija, en las batallas contra Galaxia y el día de su boda. Ella era su otra mitad, era su alfa y él el omega.

La observó detenidamente, esos 900 años no la habían alterado ni una pizca de su belleza. Es más, era más hermosa y más radiante.

Serenity: Darien Chiba, piensa hacer algo más que mirarme, porque para eso tengo a mi marido. Si no tiene inconveniente ¿podría hacerme el amor antes que mi hija despierte y tengamos que volver a la realidad?

Darien: Como siempre mi Reina_. Se inclinó y besó su mano, lentamente levantó su vista y un brillo de picardía se vislumbró por sus ojos._ Soy su sirviente más fiel…

* * *

* * *

Espero que les hay gustado!!! El objetivo de este songfic es que ya vean que leer el argentino no es tan difícil, ni molesto. A mí me resulta más rápido escribir así. Les parecerá que tiene falta de acentos y que sobran por otro lado, pero no. Nosotros hablamos y escribimos así y es ortográficamente correcto. Ahora los horrores de ortografía siempre se pueden escapar. jejejejejejeje

Los personajes son de la creación de Sensei Takeuchi (si fueran míos estaría forrada en guita como se dice en mi país). La canción es You and I interpretada por Michael Buble (hermosa versión).

Quiero Agradecer personalmente a todas la chicas que leyeron mi anterior songfic porque me dieron mucho cariño y apoyo. Las quiero a todas y aquí van sus nombres

**Senshivisa:** hoy primera, como corresponde!

**Bunny Ck:** fuiste mi primer review te adoro, jejejeje

**Ydiel: **Mi amada Michiru, espero seguir siendo tu adorada Haruka jajajajajaja

**Tiffani:** dedicado a mamochito/a

**Erika Chiba**:a ponerse a escribir, ya te esperamos para leerte

**Celia Chiba:** Que te puedo decir más que me muero de la tristeza sin tu compañía, volvé

**GabyBunny:** Yo me mato escribiendo review para que me hagas una carita!!!!!! Igual Gabyta te quiero.

**Marinlucero chiba:** amiguis que gueno que te gustó y obviamente sigo deschavando tu estado civil de esposa de IkkI jejejejejeje

**Ayann:** gracias por todas tu frases lindas, ya empecé a leer tu fic, ya te llegaran mis review cuando me ponga al día jajajajajajaja

**Pinkymex: **no dicen que más vale tarde que nunca!!!, espero que la próxima recuerdes tu contraseña!!!

Y por último, pero no menos importante al Amor de Mi Vida Mamo-chan, Darien, Endimion, Armando o como carai le quieran decir.

_Yo sí te reconocería entre un millón de estrellas._

_**Besos a todas las Mamochas y no Mamochas Suyi**_


End file.
